


Tastes Like Love

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seven!  You’re home early.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "chemistry"

“Seven!” said the Doctor, turning quickly from their apartment stove. “You’re home early.”

“There were fewer questions following my guest lecture than I anticipated,” she said. “Have you prepared a meal, Doctor?”

“I’ve tried,” he said. “I can’t smell or taste, not really, but it seems to have all the proper chemical compositions, and… well, it’s a bit ridiculous, but I wanted to actually cook something for you. With love.”

Seven smiled, and leaned over to gingerly pick a piece of cauliflower out of the pan. 

“It’s delicious,” she said, and he imagined he could taste it in her kiss.

THE END


End file.
